wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadowbrand(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Shadowbrand looks like a typical NightWing, and is about a necklength shorter than Morrowseer. He has dark, reddish gray scales, and dark, dark gray, almost black overscales. His underbelly is dark gray, and his claws and neck spikes are lighter shade of gray than his underbelly. His main horns are about the same color as his overscales, and his wings are black with scattered blueish stars throughout. Shadowbrand has bloodshot, bright grayish green eyes, and small scars pockmarking his snout, similar to Mastermind, as well as others scattered across his chest and shoulders. Personality: Shadowbrand is highly intelligent, and is passionately devoted to science, like his superior, Mastermind. He is extremely loyal to his tribe, and enjoys watching others suffer. When he saved Complexity from being executed via being thrown into lava, he did it with the intention of making her life a living hell, which he succeeded in doing, at least for three years. Shadowbrand cares deeply about his adopted son, Agonyclaws, but hates Complexity with a seething passion, showing that he is a dragon of extremes; no in-betweens with his emotions. He had every intention of torturing RainWings, and enjoyed it with a sadistic pleasure, often pitting the RainWings he was experimenting on against various predators that were native to the Rainforest. When Shadowbrand was experimenting on Complexity, he treated her like he treated his RainWing experiments; cruelly, with every intent of breaking them. Shadowbrand viewed the RainWings(and Complexity) as inferior, and showed no remorse while torturing them, though he did treat Complexity a little better than the other experiments he was working on. Backstory: Shadowbrand hatched to Witheredstep of the NightWings and a RainWing NightWing hybrid named Leaf That Floats On River on the NightWing Island. His mother left after he hatched to go back to the Rainforest. Witheredstep later mated with a NightWing named Darkbriar, who became Shadowbrand's stepmother. When he was four, his father was killed accidentally by a RainWing prisoner while the prisoner was being experimented with. Several drops of the RainWing's venom flew and landed on an unhealed cut that Witheredstep had on his leg, killing him soon after. After their family recieved the news, Shadowbrand harbored a deep hatred of RainWings and RainWing hybrids. After he grew up, Shadowbrand became a scientist, and tortured the RainWing prisoners that he was assigned to test. He began to enjoy it, seeing it as his long awaited vengeance for the death of his father. As time progressed, Shadowbrand decided to torture the RainWings further by forcing them to fight animals from their home, and even their tribe members. One day, Shadowbrand heard that there was a trial going on, and went to go see, leaving the fight he was watching and allowing the leopard that the chained RainWing was fighting to kill the prisoner. He arrived just as the verdict was about to be passed. Princess Greatness said that the defendant, a NightWing with a ruff of four spines behind her ears and color-shifting teardrop scales on her sides, was guilty, and as the guards stepped forward to push the prisoner into the waiting lava, Shadowbrand stepped forward and offered to take the prisoner instead. Greatness and Battlewinner agreed, and Shadowbrand went back to the labs, to get ready for his newest experiment. For three years, Shadowbrand experimented on Complexity, torturing her physically, mentally and psycologically. As he did, he came to enjoy his sessions with her, even making terrible jokes in an attempt to make her enjoy his company. Eventually, he revealed that he was her grandfather, a thought that she refused to believe. After three years of simultaneously torturing, and being friendly to Complexity, she escaped, causing Shadowbrand to bring in the most underfed RainWing prisoner he could find, and torture them to death by clawing them apart slowly. Her escape made him go a little insane for a while, and he had to take a break from his job as a scientist. To compensate for his loss, he brought in two prisoners, a NightWing and a RainWing, and chained them together so that they would be forced to be together every moment of every day, and might eventually have a dragonet together. Eventually, after a month, the RainWing laid an egg, but the dragonet died in the egg. In a rage, Shadowbrand threatened to kill the RainWing mother, who pleaded for more time, and told him that she could steal an egg from the Rainforest, and Shadowbrand could raise it as his own. He consented, and let the NightWing prisoner go long enough to steal a RainWing egg. Shadowbrand decided to keep the NightWing and the RainWing in a cell in his arena, using them as gladiators every so often. When he wasn't torturing other RainWings, watching arena fights, or yelling about how his boss was an idiot, Shadowbrand began experiments on the egg. The dragonet inside wasn't even developed yet, so Shadowbrand took the time to inject both the NightWing and the RainWing prisoner's genes into the embryo in an attempt to make a NightWing RainWing hybrid. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the egg hatched, revealing a dragonet who looked fully RainWing in every way, except for his wings, which looked like the wings of the NightWing prisoner's. At long last, Shadowbrand's efforts paid off, and he was happy. But he now he was something that he had never been before: a father; even if he was a false one at that. Feeling excited, he grabbed his "son" and took him to the arena, showing him off to the NightWing and RainWing prisoner, who smiled, and congratulated him on his success. Shadowbrand named the dragonet Agonyclaws, and made the prisoners Agonyclaw's aunt and uncle. After the NightWing Island erupted, Shadowbrand moved into the Rainforest with Agonyclaws and the two prisoners, who he set free. Quotes: "''I'll take the prisoner, if you will permit it, Your Majesty." ''-To Battlewinner and Greatness about Complexity ''"You are useless to the tribe, halfbreed. Useless and unloved by everyone... but not to me. You are my everything, little halfbreed. Do you understand? You are my everything." ''-To Complexity "''I love you, little halfbreed. I am the only one who loves you just the way you are; a beautiful, scarred, broken dragonet with such potential to be great in the tribe....If only that potential hadn't gotten tainted by your inferior genes, halfbreed." ''-To Complexity ''"If I tell you to fight, you will fight! If I tell you to kill, you will kill! You will obey everything I tell you to do, and you will not talk back or complain! You are mine! MINE!!" ''-To Complexity ''"I am sorry, halfbreed. I believe that this will be better for both of us. Perhaps it will even make you more docile." ''-To Complexity, right before he ripped out her tongue "''Ah, little halfbreed...Complexity, I am sorry. Your mother would hate to see you now. She always hated it when I would get into fights with her mate. She would say; 'You really shouldn't do that, Father. It's not right'. Yes, Complexity, that's right. I'm your Grandfather." ''-To Complexity; revealing that he was her grandfather "''What do you mean, she ESCAPED?! HOW?!?! HOW DID SHE DO IT?!?! BRING HER BACK!! SHE BELONGS WITH ME!! SHE IS MINE!! BRING! HER! BACK! SHE IS MINE!! MINE!!!" ''-Having a breakdown over the news that Complexity escaped "''Don't make me slit your sorry, inferior neck, RainWing!" ''-To the RainWing prisoner who he had chained to the NightWing prisoner a month before '''At last... my efforts have paid off. My "son" is handsome. He looks like Complexity, but darker. I'm feeling something for him that I've never felt before. I think I...love him.' ''-Thoughts about his "son", which he hadn't named yet. '''What should it's name be? Something strong; a NightWing name. Ah, how I've missed the agony my claws have caused... Ooo!! That's his name!!' ''-Thoughts about what to name his "son" "''Hello... Agonyclaws..." ''-Saying his "son's" name for the first time. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Scientist)